peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 January 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio Onefg ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-01-07 ; Comments *As Peel mentions several times, the show is being pre-recorded at Peel Acres. On the day of broadcast, John and the team will be spending the day travelling to Groningen, where the following evening's show will be broadcast live. *Peel says that he got stuck into the backlog of unheard compact discs in the house over the festive period. This has led to Trencher getting their first airing on the Peel show. Sessions * Fuck, #3. Recorded 2003-12-03. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :JP: "Hello again. I'm obliged to warn you that you could be offended by the name of the band in session in tonight's programme and indeed by other aspects of the programme. If you're likely to be so offended, you'd better turn over to Radio 2 and have a go at their mystery voice competition. Otherwise, get ready to rock steady." *Viceroys: Eternal Love (EP - Cool Rocksteady) Next Step *Earth, The Californian Love Dream: In The Garden (7") White Label *D_rradio: Radio Waves (7") Static Caravan *Beenie Man & Jimmy Cheeztrix: Dr Know (7") Mad House *Fuck: George W. Hitler/No One Like You (Peel Session) *DJ 100000000: Sukebe V8 (7" EP - DJ 10000000 Vs Atom Truck) AD AAD AT :JP: "In case I sound slightly out of breath, this is not unrelated to the fact that I've just had to run to the other end of the house - not a big house, as I always point out - but running at any stage is not easy these days. A Post Office engineer had just phoned up to ask some questions about my sister-in-law. Don't ask me why, but one of those things that can happen to you whilst you're pre-recording a programme." *Liquid Liquid: Optimo (Comp. LP - New York Noise) Soul Jazz *No-Fi Soul Rebellion: Ch*rch (7") WantageUSA *Mampi Swift: Zion (12") Charge :JP: "The first bass growl on this just about vaporised the speakers here in our humble woodland home. I hope yours emerged unscathed." *Isan: Gunnera (LP - Meet Next Life) Morr Music *Fuck: 91 Dodge Van/Guess What? (Peel Session) *Vincent Morgan / Brentford All-Stars: Red Ash (7") Studio 1 *Trencher: Erotica of Flies (Comp. LP - Robots And Electronic Brains - Bush, 1945) Rokit *Trencher: unknown (Terrorizer magazine cover CD) There is some confusion here over what Peel actually played. He says the second track is the title track from the group's Victory Gardens LP "When Dracula Thinks 'Look At Me'", sourced from the CD issued with Terrorizer magazine. However, the discogs listing for the LP suggests there is not a track of that name on it. *Speed Freak: The Wrath of the Psychopath (Comp. 2x12 - Drug Skill) Deathchant *Client: Price of Love (Comp. LP - Robopop Volume 1) Lucky Pierre *Riley: Sit Up (EP - Sit Up) Mi5 *Ambassadors Twelve: I Only Hear The Echo (8") (Pig's Big 78) *Gregory Isaacs: Storm (7") Penthouse *Cow'P: Dub & Electro (LP - Trade & Distribution Almanac Volume One) AD AAD AT *Fuck: Prone To Disease (Peel Session) *Bloody Hollies: Swing (LP - Fire at Will) Sympathy for the Record Industry *Simon Digby & Linus: Feedback (12" - Four Playerz) Advanced *Mint Chicks: Blue Team Go! (7") Flying Nun *Prince Mydas & Breeze: No Substitute (7") Big Yard *Young Heart Attack: Radioland Hit Squad (b-side 'Misty Rowe' 7") XL *Fuck: Space Probe (Peel Session) *DJ Loxy & DJ Ink: Straight up Menace (12") Renagade Hardware *Places: Birds Are Waking (LP - Call it Sleep) CDR Demo :JP: "Almost to the end of tonight's programme, obviously, and at this stage of the proceedings it may be illogical really to play a record called wake up call, but we spit in the face of logic on this programme." *Baseball Furies: Wake-Up Call (LP - Greater than Ever) Big Neck File ;Name *John_Peel_20040107.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other ;Available *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online